Tales of the Abyss Drabbles
by K'Arthur
Summary: A collection of drabble challenges issued to me during Spring and Summer of 2007. All of these minifics were written in 15 minutes or less.
1. Colors Challenge

_Author's Note: This series is a collection of drabble challenges I issued to the readers of my LiveJournal throughout Spring and Summer of 2007. All stories were written in 15 minutes or less. Sometimes I gave a theme, other times it was a free-for-all request._

_Rules applied to the requests, but most notably was that the piece would be written in my own head-canon. _

_This group was a color challenge: requesters chose a character and suggested a theme._

* * *

**For Satoasato  
Guy, Orange**

_Embers_

He didn't understand what was happening; just that the maids were dragging him into the drawing room. Mary was waiting there. She smiled at him. It was a nervous smile, and not the usual peaceful one she wore.

She picked him up and put him into the fireplace. The orange embers of the fire were still smoldering and the smoke was thick. He protested. "If we're playing seek, I don't want to hide there!"

"We're not playing seek," she said, her voice trembling. "You just need to stay in here. Climb up as high as you can."

"But—"

"No buts. Just do it."

He nodded and reached up to grab onto a carbon-glazed block.

Mary and the maids stood in front of the fireplace. He could see the bottoms of the skirts, but a loud noise from outside caused them jump in fright.

"They're here!" One of the women shouted.

Mary gave an order. "Don't let them touch him!"

He peeked out from the hearth. The door was being beaten on, and it caved with every slam. He jumped out. He had to help them! Mary yelled at him to get back. She _screamed_ at him to hide, her eyes filling with tears.

And, at that moment, he knew that something was very wrong.

* * *

**For Middletails  
Jade, Gray**

_Gray Skies_

The storm was coming. The blue sky above had suddenly disappeared behind gray, soggy clouds that sought to unleash their fury on the ground below. Everyone had sought shelter from the impeding danger since Keterberg was known for extremely violent storms. But Nephry still hadn't returned.

Fearful that something had happened to the girl, Jade drew on his coat--and despite the objections of the adults at the orphanage--he set out to find his sister. She had a few favorite places to hide, and he knew all of them.

Towards the square he walked, thinking that perhaps she had taken refuge in one of the snowhuts that the traveling merchants often used since they were less expensive than the hotel. Tredging up the hill, he saw her, standing in the center of the square with her arms around someone.

Jade didn't have to guess who it was. The flirtation between his sister and best friend was getting to be annoying. These days, when the three of them would sit and talk, Nephry and Peony would stare at each and give shy little smiles. Sometimes, Jade would get up and leave out of frustration, but he could never really find the energy to be angry at them—just irritated.

He looked on as the two of them kissed in the square, completely oblivious to everything going on around them. The shouts of villagers warning others to take cover were lost on the couple who were focusing their attentions on each other.

Jade approached them and coughed—loudly. "A storm is coming," is all he said.

Slowly they drew back from each other, wearing matching blushes across their cheeks.


	2. Elements Challenge

_A/N: This group focused on elements and dialogue__. Requesters provided two characters and an element and I wrote them a discussion centered on that theme in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Middletails  
Jade and Peony, Water**

"You need to move on," Jade said as the two of them stood in the audience hall, staring out at the great waterfall that cascaded behind it.

Peony frowned, "The council put you up to this, didn't they?"

"No. I put myself up to this."

"I swore to her I'd wait for her, and I will."

"She has chosen another," Jade replied flatly.

"Only because of politics."

"Unfortunately, yes," Jade sighed, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"There should be no politics in matters like this."

"If only that were so, but it's not. And you--"

"Spare me the rhetoric that I need to produce an heir."

"I will--for now. But please consider some other options. There are plenty of women at court who would be honored to sit at your side."

"Most of them are empty-headed heiresses without a geniune bone in their bodies."

"That's true, but they will at least produce a healthy child or two."

Peony turned to look at his friend, unfazed by his unusual sense of humor. "There are times I want to slap you, you know that?"

"I would willingly accept any punishment His Majesty were to exact upon me," Jade drolled with a grin.

"You'd enjoy it."

Jade gave a bow. "You know me too well."

* * *

**For Satoasato  
Asch and Guy, Wind**

"You're still terrified of women," Asch said flatly as he walked in step next to Guy, the rest of the party ahead of them and Belkend on the horizon.

"Well..."

"I figured you would never really get over that."

"I probably won't."

A rare smile crossed Asch's face. "I've missed you, though you did have the replica to keep you amused.."

"I've missed you, too, and it really wasn't amusement. It was babysitting."

"I can imagine. They don't have memories..."

"Yes," Guy said tiredly. "I know."

Wordlessly, Asch clasped his hand on Guy's shoulder.

* * *

**For Iyori  
Van and Luke, Silk**

"A present? For me?" Luke asked, wide-eyed that Master Van had even remembered his birthday, let alone brought him a gift.

"Of course," the man said with a smile as he handed the package to the boy.

Tearing it open, Luke hoped for a new practice sword or a spoil from one of his many adventures as a Dorian General. But alas, it was a jacket. He tried not to look disappointed.

"Do you not like it? It is silk."

"No, I love it! Thank you Master Van!" Turning it over, Luke's brow furrowed. His finger traced a strange mark that looked like an angry animal. "What's this on the back?"

"Just a decoration, I suppose."

"It's very strange."

"Yes...now are you ready for some practice?"

Luke slipped the jacket on and jumped up. "Yes Master!"


	3. Songs Challenge

_A/N: For this challenge, I shuffled my playlist and posted the first 20 songs. Requesters selected a song and a character and I wrote a scene in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Middletails  
Jade, Family Tradition**

"Saphir," Jade said, smirking. "You _have_ to do it."

"But I don't want to," the other boy protested.

"But Peony and I both have so if you don't you can't be in our club anymore."

Saphir's eyes widened in near terror. "No! I don't want to be kicked out!"

"We'll replace you with Nephry," Peony said.

"A GIRL? You'd replace me with a girl?"

"Yes," Jade replied. "Unless you do it, too."

Saphir looked at his two friends and sighed. "Ok. I'll do it."

Jade tried not to snicker as the white haired boy touched his tongue to the metal statue. "I told you it would get stuck," he said to Peony. "You owe me 25 gald."

* * *

**For Hikari Chan  
Asch, Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

Asch didn't want to go back to the manor. He didn't want to remember all the things he tried to hard to forget--the servants names, how many paces it was from the drawing room, the color of the carpets.

But all of those were excuses and he knew it. The real reason he didn't want to go back was a fear of rejection. His parents had become so attached to the replica. Would he even be welcome?

He found his answer the moment he entered the gates. His mother, her eyes filled with tears of joy, threw her arms around him. He didn't know what to do, but his arms folded around her back and heard himself whisper, "I missed you, Mother."


	4. Letters Challenge

_A/N: Requesters provided two characters in the format of Character X to Character Y and I produced a piece of _ _correspondence. Again, all done in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Barrelgoddess  
Peony to Nephry**

Nephry,

These past three years I wondered why you sent me that dagger so suddenly and without explanation. Now I have my answer, and I cannot fault you, but rather I feel for you.

My father confessed on his deathbed what he did to you. It wasn't fair, Nephry. It wasn't fair to you or to me! For him to threaten you as he did, even under the impression that he was doing what he thought was best for me and the country is inexcusable--no, it is inconceivable.

Three months after his death I am still aghast. I know he told you that he would have Jade taken out of the research facility and sent to the front lines if you did not leave me. Despite my love for my father, when I learned this, I lost respect for him. He destroyed the one thing that I loved more than life itself--you.

I know you have married Victor Osborne and have tried to move on with your life, but I can't forget about you, Nephry. I was never happier than I was when you were with me. You are everything that I ever wanted in another person and I lost you because of politics.

Nephry, I respect your marriage, but know that I will always wait for you.

All My Love,  
Peony

* * *

**For Middletails  
Nephry to Peony**

Peony,

I love you but there is something I have to say because one of your habits is unbearable. I can no longer tolerate the constant disaster area that is our chambers. My darling, the lampshades are not trashcans. The trashcans are not lampshades. The lingerie chest is neither!

Please, I implore you to be more considerate of MY space here. I realize you are used to allowing your rappigs to sleep in bed with you. However, two people and six rappigs do not fit in a bed--even a king sized bed. They need to sleep on the floor.

While we're on the subject of the rappigs, could you build them their own room in the palace? It is really unhealthy to have livestock living with us. I realize you have them litterbox trained, but even the maids cannot keep up with their messes. They'd probably be much happier out of doors anyway.

I am trying to keep my patience but I hope that you understand how much this bothers me. I should not walk into our quarters and find a pizza on ceiling, your underwear all over the furniture and whatever booze you and Jade consumed last night puked up all over the floor. I do not want to know if you were naked while you were drinking with my brother, either

I'm laying down the law. If you don't clean up your act, I'm going to move into the inn.

--Nephry


End file.
